Darkness Consumes
by animainia33
Summary: Everything was peaceful until a girl discovers a corrupt power. Unknowingly the girl resurrects Naga. When revived he sets his sights on the power the girl has and getting revenge against Drago for interfering with his quest for power the first time. And what better way to do that then you I take something precious from him?
1. Meeting

A girl with white hair and magenta eyes stared up at the clouds and traced their outlines with her finger. She wore a black sleeveless dress with purple lace and black and white striped tights that were covered from the knee down with her black boots with purple trim. Everyone said that when she wore things like this that she look goth but she didn't care. She was a Darkus brawler. Not only that but purple and black was her favorite color combination.

She sat up slowly. Her long thin white hair flowed down her back to the ground. It was well past her waist now but she just didn't have the heart to cut it. She grabbed a handful and brought it forward pulling all of the long strands in front of her shoulder and examining the ends.

She heard a rustling sound that caught her attention. She looked around. Trying to find the source, but soon sighed knowing that it was probably just a rabbit.

Then she heard muffled screaming coming from the bush to her right and more ruffling. This time she stood up and walked over to the dark green foliage. She spread the branches apart and examined the area. At first she didn't see anything there but something bright orange caught her eye to her left she looked closed and realized that it was an orange tabby cat.

The cat appeared to be just sitting there but it soon hunched over and then let out a hiss and a jocos meow before swiping at something on the ground with its orange paw. She heard the muffled screaming again as a Bakugan skidded across the ground and into the clearing where she could see it more clearly.

She narrowed her eyes at the little Bakugan realizing it was a Darkus Bakugan she hadn't seen before. She snached up the Bakugan before the cat could toss it around anymore.

She walked back to the spot she was sitting in before Bakugan in hand and plopped down. The Bakugan whined in protest at being trapped in her hand.

"Oh calm down I'm not going to hurt you like the cat!" She said

"Oh hello human! Thank goodness you found me! I thought that thing was going to eat me!" The Bakugan squeaked with a feminine voice.

She popped open in the girls hand and shook some of the dirt off her self before continuing to speak,"my name is Darkus Dākuōbu but you can call me Dāku if you want."

"Hello Dāku. My names Willow. It's nice to meet you!" The girl named willow said

"Likewise!" Dāku said, " say, you don't happen to be a brawler do you?"

"Yes I am. Why do you ask?"

"Because I have been looking for one."

"Really."

"Yes. I have never been in battle before, but I'd like to try it even if it's just once."

"Humm... I guess I don't have a partner Bakugan right now so I suppose you could brawl with me." Willow said trying to seem cool and nonchalant but in reality she was ecstatic at the moment for being chosen for the first time by a talking Bakugan like all the brawlers had.

"Really!? I mean... That you." Dāku said before jumping on to Willow's shoulder.

"First things first, when we get back to my house before we do any battling you have to take a bath because you're coated with dirt after rolling around with that cat!"

"Well it's not like I wanted to play with the cat!" Dāku huffed

Willow tried to suppress a laugh at the outburst but failed epically. She put her hand over her mouth and giggled. The Bakugan on her shoulder let out a high pitched laugh in response to her brawlers giggles as the walked back to willow's house.

It was the middle of the night and willow Laid curled up around her pillow in her bed with the blankets kicked off on to the floor. The girl let out a sigh as she nuzzles her face into the pillow she clutched in her arms. The lavender nightgowns he was wearing was spread around her hips in an odd fashion. She muttered something incoherent into the pillow before sneezing and continuing with her peaceful sleep.

Dāku laid on the girls desk her limbs spread out eagle style as far as she could muster within the confines of her ball form. The little Bakugan grunted before rolling over and stretching her tiny wings. She flapped then a couple times before curling in a ball.

Then something strange happened in the otherwise peaceful night. The small Bakugan began to glow with a strange purple light that pulsed and flickered. The little Bakugan moaned and started rolling around on willow's desk before she eventually fell to the floor letting out a loud grunt when she collided with it.

Dāku had yet to wake up for she was a heavy sleeper. It wasn't long before the strange purple light turned into pulsing misty shadows that filled the room with a suffocating darkness that seemed to be a miasma for different things. The darkness churned threatening to destroy the room but was stopped when both brawler and Bakugan jolted awake snapping out of their trance.

Both were breathing hard and had wide fearful eyes.

Willow blinked realizing that it was a nightmare and got up to get a glass of water. She returned shortly after holding a small glass. She drank gratefully until she was satisfied and then went back to bed falling asleep almost instantly.

Dāku however had a harder time. She had a feeling that it had been more than a dream. She shuddered thinking about what dark forces could be at work here. She had heard of it before. Bakugan driven mad by negative energy from the silent core and doing horrible things to both human and Bakugan alike under orders of a monster named Naga.

She fluttered back up to the desk and sat down. She pondered in silence for a moment before fatigue took over and the little Bakugan fell asleep again thinking she would just tell her brawler in the morning.


	2. Resurrection

A white Bakugan with large bat like wings with large white claws opened his blood red eyes slowly. He sat up on his hind legs and stretched his wings. His massive head turned from side to side. He tried to pick out any land mark that would tell him where he was but he couldn't find one. He looked to the left and saw his twin sister lying on the ground curled up like she was asleep.

The other Bakugan stirred lifting her tail from in front of her face. She sat up on her hind legs yawning. She had graceful features that blended from light peach and light purple to pure white like her twin brother. They looked very similar. The only difference between the two was that her features were round and graceful like a swan while his was rough and sharp like a porcupine.

She gasped at the sight of her brother.

"Naga!" She said

"Hello sister." The male Bakugan hissed slightly.

He lifted his wings and took off into the air with loud whoosh that filled the area.

After the female Bakugan regained her composure she opened her mouth and a ball of rainbow colored light formed with in. Once it could no longer be obtained within the confines of her mouth it burst out at the speed of sound making a loud pop as it broke the sound barrier.

Before he could even notice the ball of light heading for him he felt a blast of electric light collide with his wing and it collapsed as the light forced it way into his shoulder. He let out an angry cry before hitting the ground with a dull thud.

He growled at his sister while he shook the rubble from the fall off his back holding his injured wig protectively against his body.

"I won't let you leave and bring any harm to Vestoria again brother." The female Bakugan asserted.

"What make you think I want to do that!? I was just trying to figure out where we were!" He spat at her,"besides Drago has all the power over this world! We have none! How could I possibly do anything?!"

His voice darkened when he mentioned the name of the pyrus Bakugan who had stolen all his hopes and dreams away from him. He snarled. just thinking about Drago made him Seth with anger. If only he could make him pay in someway but he didn't have the power any more. Not since Drago took the silent core from him.

Then a thought dawned on the Bakugan and his lips curled into a gruesome smile. If he could find Drago in new Vestoria he could finally get the revenge he deserved. The Bakugan cackled startling his sister.

"Naga! What are you thinking of doing!?" She asked his desperately.

He curled his lips and opened his mouth to taunt his sister when a strange loud noise covered naga's taunt. He whipped his head to the side snarling when he notice a break in the dimension. Wayvrn gasped.

The fabric of the universe of that very spot dissolved and the only thing that was left was a swirling dimension gate that sucked on the air like a black hole. The two Bakugan let out a startled howl as they were forced into their ball forms and sucked through the gate shooting off in different directions.


	3. Encounter

I have been asked recently about Daku and I figured that I would just tell you everything you need to know or can know at this point. (I don't want to reveal any spoilers!)

Daku is inspired by Toothless from how to train you dragon. She is a similar size and has a similar structure, so she has a small body with enormous wings and walks on all fours. She is mostly black and purple and plain, but not at plain as toothless. Her eyes are purple instead of green and she has small curled black and purple striped horns instead of ear flaps, or what ever those things on his head are. Instead of flaps on her tail to steer she has large dorsal fins that are purple. Her tail is actually a serpent like a chimera. She has small purple spikes around her neck like a bearded dragon.

Some of her abilities are:

Mirror wing: a defensive ability it turns her wings into mirrors and bounces back the attack

Flash wing: raises her speed so she can evade attacks or attack quickly.

Blue bomb: she can shoot balls of energy out of her mouth that explode on contact with the enemy

Purple blaze: similar to a Pyrus ability but creates purple flames and can bruised to change the battle field to give her a power boost.

Black sky: creates camouflage for her to hid in and attack like toothless does.

If she is played at night or on a field that has a limited light source she gains 100 gs.

She starts with 900 gs.

That should be about it for now. I hope that clears things up!

So here's the next chapter!

Neo glided on his favorite skate board down to the park where his twin sister found her first talking bakugan partner. He sighed wishing somewhat that it would have been him who found Dāku and not her, but he supposed that most bakugan and their partners where destined to meet. At least that's what the brawlers say. Oh, how he admired them! The fact that they have saved the world together several times made him envious and a huge fan at the same time. He truly admired Shun and his smooth fighting style. He love watching Marucho's killer strategies play out on the battle field, and the way Julie works with her bakugan, Gorem was just flawless, not to mention she was just his type. But then there was Dan. He was something else entirely. He was almost like a god and Neo wanted to take him head on and beat the king at his own game. Now if he could only find a bakugan partner…

"Oof!" He heard some one say.

He yelped and grabbed his crimson eye. What the heck was that? At first he thought he had ran into a tree branch when he wasn't paying attention but then he noticed the small white bakugan rolling away from him on the ground. The small bakugan chattered as he bounced away and then rolled in to the street.

Neo gasped and yelled, "Don't worry little guy I'll save you!" After that he rushed into the road after the bakugan failing to notice the car speeding down the road straight at him.

"Honestly Neo, you should be more careful!" His sister scolded him as she wiped disinfectant on his badly scraped knee, elbow, and chin caused by taking a dive face first into the side walk to avoid being hit by the car.

"But I, Ow! Couldn't leave that bakugan out in the road to be crushed!" He responed with showing her a slightly annoyed white bakugan.

He jumped up and flapped over to the coffee table where Dāku was sitting. Neo's sister continued to clean his cuts and bruises while Dāku struck up a conversation with the white bakugan.

"So what are you called? I'm assuming you are a haos bakugan."

"No, I don't have an attribute. My name is…" He hesitated for a moment. He shouldn't give out his real name. The brawlers had made it clear that he, Naga, was a serious threat to this world, so they would most likely not trust him, "my name is Waru."

"Waru, it's nice to meet you!" Dakū said excitedly, "now tell me have you ever brawled before?"

"Yes I have." He knew that he shouldn't tell them every thing so he settled with," I have even battled against Drago and Dan."

Upon hearing this Neo grabbed Naga and exclaimed," OMG YOU'VE BRAWLED AGAINST DAN AND DRAGO! HE'S LIKE MY ARCH RIVAL!"

Naga took to the skies, "calm down human! You might bust my ear drums yelling that loud!"

He was extremely frustrated with how annoying this human was. He wished he could dump the human and go destroy Drago, but maybe this kid could help him with that…

Just then Willow Neo's sister smacked him upside the head, "quite saying things! You've never brawled in your life! Like you could take down Dan Kuso!"

"Well I don't even have a bakugan so how would you know if I could take him down! It's been my dream since I saw him brawl the first time to at least meet him on the battle field!"

"I can help you with that." Naga said

"Wait are you saying that you'll be my partner?" Neo said excitedly

"Maybe… But I will brawl against Dan with you. It's been my dream to face Drago once again, you know." Naga said. Now if he played his cards right he would have this human eating out of his hands and he would finally get his revenge.

"Alright! Maybe is better then nothing!" Neo whooped.

"Then it's settled then!" We should both start training so we can enter the tournament next week!" Willow said

"Tournament?" Naga and Neo said in unison.

"Yeah the winner gets to brawl Dan and Drago." Willow answered


End file.
